Jones Pepper
Introduction Jones Pepper is a 34 year old marine Commander. He believes in true justice and thinks any who go against the law are scum. True justice is what he believes in and sees Akainu as a man that will get stuff done the right way. Appearance Jones Pepper is a somewhat tall buck man. He wears black pants and white shirt and has a black and blood stained captains coat over his shoulders. Jones also has a black sword that rest on his right hip. He also has dark brown hair that looks like it takes ages to get it just right and a black band on his left wrist. Personality Jones is a cold heart man. He cares not for others and if he is pissed enough he will cut down anyone even his own men. Most think it is due to his father however no one is for sure. Even in the marines he didn't take shit from anyone. Before joining he was kinder but after joining the marines something changed. It is unknown what is was. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jones father made sure Jones was able to wield a sword by ordering a few swordsmen marines to train Jones. The swordsmen marines never went easy on Jones and by the time he joined he could block almost any attack. He can also cut through almost anything. Expect strong steel and diamonds. Marksmanship Jones can somewhat use guns however he is not 100% able to fire a gun safely most times. Hand to Hand Combat While Jones was trained to use a sword he was also how taught how to fight when a sword was not available. Though both ways Jones is able crush a boulder just by punching it. Physical Strength Jones is very strong able to crush a boulder with his bare hands. Jones is known as Bloody Jones as he would throw a person hard enough to cause them to bleed when they landed. Many times the victim also died. Agility Jones is able to use a Geppo in order to dodge attacks. He also can run somewhat fast and land most times with ease. When asked he tends to cut the person how asked down. Endurance Jones can stand more damage then most would think. However that is due to the more harsher training his fathers underlines put him through since the age of Ten. Weapons A black sword. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Jones has been shown that he has mastered this form of Haki. However if he is drunk it tends to fail. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Jones has learned about this form of Haki and at times be able to wield it into his sword. He has somewhat mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Jones was not born with this Haki. Relationships Crew Jones has a marine crew that works under him. Many tend to not question Jones so that they will not get in trouble. Family Unknown Marine Father unknown mother. Allies/ Friends Jones doesn't have any friends. Enemies Anyone that stands in his way. Moonstar Jones seen Moonstar durning the war. Though he never fought her one on one. He sees her as a big threat. Even after the war had ended Jones still tried to find a way to get Moonstar caught. Other Drake N. Black Jones sees Drake as a failure for the marines. Every chance Jones gets he be littles Drake, However Drake never listens and tends to ignore Jones when he's around. History Most of Jones past is a mystery. However he was born on an island in the Grand Line. When he was around five his father started to train him. When Jones was ten his father had him start harder training also training with Marine swordsmen. When Jones turned 18 his father had gotten him a job on an island. From there he worked his way up to be a commander. Jones then was able to sail to different islands in order to maintain justice. During the Whitebeard war Jones was one who took the lives of pirates without mercy. After Shanks came and ended the war he took out his angry on the lesser soldiers before being drafted to an island known for pirates docking and resting there. After dealing with weakling pirates for two years Jones was finally able to sail and deal with pirates how he felt like it. He then headed to Firefly island having he'd have fun there. Character Design Needed another person that would fight in collab with FF. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes All pirates are scum! True justice is never wrong. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Collaboration Category:Firefist553 Category:Caring16